Jejak Rasa Tanpa Kata
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Special for Reivany UchiHaruno/


**Disclaimer** : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own it.

**Jejak Rasa Tanpa Kata** © MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku Fiction special for **Reivany UchiHaruno**

**Warning : **Flat, typo or misstypo, gajeness, etc.

* * *

**DLDR!**

* * *

.

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mendapati sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur di pojok perpustakaan. Dia memilih posisi yang pas agar tak terlihat dari pintu masuk ataupun guru yang bertugas di sini. Kecuali jika seperti dirinya yang suka dengan buku-buku eksak dan bahasa. Ya, rak buku tersebutlah yang menghalanginya.

Semakin hari, setiap Sakura—nama gadis itu—datang ke perpustakaan, ia sedikit—atau mungkin sangat—penasaran denganya.

Bagaimana dengan wajahnya?

Sakura belum sekalipun melihat seraut wajah di balik jaket beludru kelabu yang menutupi kepala dan badannya. Pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam tahun kedua. Setahun lebih atas daripadanya.

Jika ia mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ia hanya mendapati sejumput rambut biru tua.

Ia hanya dapat melihat, menelisik dan menduga-duga bagaimana rupa si Lelaki. Ia juga menduga-duga alasan mengapa ia selalu mengistirahatkan dirinya di tempat ini. Namun dugaan itu tetaplah sebagai dugaan. Ia tak berani untuk menelisik lebih jauh, bertegur sapa apalagi bertanya hal-hal seperti itu.

Lain lagi dengan lelaki berambut biru tua itu. Ia tak sepenuhnya dapat tertidur lelap. Apalagi jika kondisi di tempat yang seharusnya tak pernah ada percakapan itu dipenuhi dengan kebisingan. Tak semuanya berisik sih. Hanya saja, ia tetap terganggu oleh tawa dan cekikikan siswa-siswi yang duduk di bangku-bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan.

Lelaki itu sering mendecak sebal. Menggerutu dan mengumpat di dalam hati karena _sensei-sensei _yang menjaga perpustakaan milik sekolah tersebut jarang—bahkan hampir tak pernah—menegur para siswa yang berbicara atau mengobrol.

Hingga ia tertarik pada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sepinggang yang selalu duduk manis di salah satu bangku yang tegak lurus dengan posisinya. Ia selalu sendiri. Berkutat dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Diam-diam, ia suka mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia suka dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang mengamati baris kalimat-kalimat yang ia baca.

Sesekali—atau bahkan sering—ia menggoreskan pinsilnya di atas buku sketsa berukuran kecil miliknya. Ia tersenyum samar saat melukiskan sesosok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik perhatiannya.

Tapi, ia tak pernah menyapanya duluan. Jika Sakura sedang memilih-milih buku yang dekat dengannya pun, ia akan mengambil posisi seperti biasa—tidur. Walau jantungnya _over _kontraksi, berdebar dan berdentum lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Selalu seperti itu.

_Kami-sama_ sepertinya mulai gemas juga dengan tingkah mereka yang terus saling diam. Entah karena si Perempuan yang takut mengganggu si Lelaki atau karena si Lelaki yang tak bisa memulai suatu pembicaraan. Mereka akhirnya diberikan kesempatan besar untuk saling berbicara.

Sakura berjalan mendekati arah rak buku yang dekat dengan lelaki itu. Ia mengamati satu per satu judul buku yang ada di rak sana.

Wajahnya sedikit ia tekuk. Ia kesal karena daritadi ia tak menemukan buku yang sedang ia cari. Faktor lain karena ia terlalu lama berkutat di area tersebut. Ia tak tahan jika kontraksi jantungnya terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi setengah meter lagi ia akan berada di ujung rak yang berarti jaraknya dengan lelaki—yang ia anggap misterius—itu semakin dekat.

Bola matanya terus mencari buku yang ia pinjam. Tak lama, bohlam hijau miliknya mendapati buku tersebut. Saking senangnya, sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan buku yang ia cari-cari dari kemarin.

Bruk!

Sakura mendecak sebal karena dirinya tak bisa untuk lebih berhati-hati. Ia hendak mengambil buku tersebut secepat mungkin dan pergi dari sana secepatnya pula.

Namun, terlambat. Lelaki yang tertidur di sana mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik pada buku yang jatuh tersebut.

Sekilas, lelaki itu membaca judul buku yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam. "Astronomi..."

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Sepertinya aku membangunkanmu," ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit nada kegugupan menyertainya. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil buku tersebut disertai senyum simpul.

Lelaki itu mendongak kecil dan melihat senyuman—yang menurutnya sangat manis dan indah—si gadis _bubble-gum_. Buru-buru ia menjawabnya.

"Hn. Tak apa. Kau suka astronomi?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara _baritone-_nya yang datar. Nyaris seperti sebuah kalimat pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Sakura terpana sesaat. Ia terhanyut dengan tatapan dari sang empunya iris mata yang hitam kelam. Ia terpana dengan wajah tampan si Lelaki yang ternyata dibingkai dengan rambut biru tua _raven-_nya.

Ia tersentak menyadari dirinya yang dari tadi hanya mengamati seseorang yang tengah menatapnya pula. Bahkan, ia sampai lupa apa yang ditanyakan pemuda beriris obsidian itu.

"Eh? Suka astronomi? Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau astronomi. Kalau kau?" tanya Sakura balik.

Niat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu pupus dalam sekejap. Ia pikir, ini kesempatan emas agar bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya. Sukur-sukur ia bisa tahu nama _senpai-_nya itu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di samping lelaki tersebut—tentunya tak terlalu dekat.

"Tidak terlalu suka," jawabnya. Ia memang lebih menyukai seni. Khususnya seni lukis. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak menguasai materi tersebut. Hei, kalian tahu? Dia termasuk ke dalam kategori orang-orang yang jenius.

Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Jemari kanannya merapikan rambut _raven-_nya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terpana dengannya. Tapi ia segera menggeleng pelan dan melihat sekilas ke arah bangku-bangku yang suka ditempatinya itu yang sekarang ini telah ditempati orang lain. Bangku lain pun tak ada yang tersisa lagi.

"Hm... ano, aku boleh ikut duduk di sini 'kan? Bangku-bangku di sana sudah banyak ditempati kakak kelas," pinta Sakura.

"Hn," jawab lelaki itu singkat. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Hening.

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa ada percakapan lagi di antara keduanya. Yang ada hanya bunyi helaian buku yang dibuka oleh pemilik mahkota berwarna merah muda.

Namun, dari situlah titik mula mereka mengakrabkan diri.

**~~..~~..~~**

Hari-hari berlalu. Kedua insan itu tak jarang duduk berdampingan di pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Bangku-bangku di sana sekarang-sekarang ini telah banyak yang terisi entah karena apa. Seakan hal tersebut membuka peluang mereka untuk bersama.

Sasuke. Itulah nama yang diakui lelaki tersebut kepada gadis merah jambu yang akhir-akhir ini sering merasuk ke tiap-tiap sel otaknya.

Entah kenapa dia hanya memberitaukan nama belakangnya—atau biasa disebut nama kecilnya—, bukan nama depan atau nama marganya.

Kali ini, seperti biasa. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas yang dikerjakan masing-masing. Sakura berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan soal-soal astronomi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia asyik dengan pinsilnya yang menghasilkan goresan abu-abu pada buku sketsanya.

'_Bagaimana cara menghitung _luminositas_ Saturnus ini sih? Yang ini juga. _spektrum_-nya juga berapa? Arrghh...,'_ _inner_ Sakura disertai erangan pelan dari bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya amat kusut. Sesekali gadis itu menjambak rambut _pink -_nya saking frustrasi menghadapi dua soal yang sedari tadi tak juga dapat dipecahkannya.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang nampak frustrasi di sampingnya itu. Ia menghentikan tarian pinsilnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu yang sedang uring-uringan. Manis. Juga lucu. Tapi ia tak tega melihat Sakura dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat frustrasi," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang saat ini menelisik dirinya. Sejenak, ia mengangkat alis kirinya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi—kusut.

"Ya. Sungguh amat sangat frustrasi," jawabnya asal—saking frustrasi—yang kemudian disertai gerutuan tak jelas.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. Namun ia tetap memberikan buku soal dan catatannya pada Sasuke. Ia sudah putus asa dalam menghitung _luminositas _dan _spektrum _sebuah bintang.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk memutar otaknya. Matanya memicing, berusaha menelaah dua soal itu. Tak lama, Sasuke berhasil mengerjakan satu soal.

Iris hijau si Gadis _Pink _berbinar-binar. Ia terlalu takjub melihat kecepatan Sasuke mengerjakan satu soal itu.

"_Sugoii_~ ternyata Sasuke-_senpai _begitu pintar! Tak kusangka. Tapi, sesuai dengan penampilan juga sih. Eh?" Ia menutup mulutnya seakan kalimat terakhir itu tak bermaksud ia ucapkan.

Sasuke berhenti mengotret karena dua soal tersebut sudah selesai dia kerjakan. Ia menatap tajam Sakura dengan iris obsidiannya—seperti meminta penjelasan.

Sakura menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, bukan apa-apa kok. Omong-omong, Sasuke-_senpai _sekelas gak sama Uchiha-_senpai?_" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada seseorang yang—katanya—meraih juara pertama olimpiade fisika se-Jepang ketika tahun lalu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah sekilas ke buku catatan yang ia pegang dengan mencoret asal untuk menetralkan ekspresinya. Hampir saja ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Hn. Sekelas. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak bermaksud memberitahukan bahwa orang tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri. Biarlah gadis itu mencari tahu sendiri siapa 'Uchiha' dan menganggap Sasuke dan Uchiha adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Aku sangat kagum padanya. Ia bisa meraih juara olimpiade fisika se-Jepang! Hebaat! Andai saja aku juga bisa sepertinya. Tapi bukan di pelajaran fisika. Aku 'kan lebih suka astronomi."

"Bisa saja jika kau berusaha meraihnya."

"_Ne, _tentu! Aku juga ingin mengukir prestasi untuk sekolah ini. Oh iya, rupa Uchiha-_senpai _itu seperti apa sih? Katanya dia sangat populer. Tapi sayang, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Kau cari tahu saja." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia melirik sekilas buku sketsanya yang mengingatkannya pada objek yang terukir di tiap helainya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Jika kau menang, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Mendengar itu, iris _emerald-_nya semakin bersinar. "_Sou ka? _Hadiah apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menampakkan seyumannya yang membuat Sakura menampakkan semburat tipis dan desiran-desiran aneh di tiap sel-sel darahnya.

"Rahasia."

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke malah berpikir Sakura lebih manis jika sedang kesal.

"Sasuke-_senpai _peliiiiittt... tapi awas loh, jangan sampai lupa. Aku pasti menang! Janji?" Sakura melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas dan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis—lagi—lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sasuke.

Iris hijau cerah itu bertemu dengan iris hitam di depannya. Mereka saling menatap dengan intens_. _Kontak mata itu cukup lama berlangsung sampai suara _baritone _Sasuke terdengar, "Hn."

Menyadari cukup lama Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan intens, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku catatannya yang tergeletak di samping kirinya sembari merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai ke belakang telinganya.

Sasuke menundukkan dirinya dan mengambil posisi seperti biasa. Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terlukis dibirnya. Sepertinya... hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya mudah tersenyum Sakura!

**~~..~~..~~**

Sudut perpustakaan itu tak lagi menunjukkan kehadiran dua sosok berbeda _gender _yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sana. Hari-hari sekarang ini sedang gencar-gencarnya pelatihan olimpiade sains. Sasuke dengan olimpiade fisika dan Sakura dengan olimpiade astronomi. Pantas saja intensitas bertemunya mereka sangat tipis.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu. Akhirnya hasil pengumuman juara-juara olimpiade sains itu tertera di papan pengumuman.

Ketika jam istirahat, Sakura ingin sekali langsung menghampiri papan pengumuman itu. Namun _sensei _dikelasnya tidak juga keluar. Maklum, Orochi-_sensei _memang sering korupsi waktu—lebih dari waktu seharusnya.

Ia menggerutu pelan saat _sensei _itu keluar dari kelas. Cepat-cepat ia pergi menuju papan pengumuman sebelum lima menit lagi jam pelajaran kelima berlangsung.

Sakura bersorak kecil saat melihat namanya tertera dengan juara kedua se-Konoha. Lumayan, pikirnya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ah iya, Uchiha-_senpai...,_" gumamnya pelan. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada juara fisika.

Bola matanya sontak melebar mendapati nama yang tertera di sana.

Kaget.

Ia tak menyangka orang itu adalah...

"Uchiha Sasuke... dia..."

**~~..~~..~~**

Bel pulang telah berdentang. Gadis _sugar plum _itu berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada di depan aula. Sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri di sana namun ia tak juga mendapati seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

'_Ayolah, kau kapan keluar sih?' inner_-nya.

Arah pandangnya berpendar mencari-cari sesosok makhluk yang selama ini ia kagumi. Sesosok lelaki yang lambat-laun menyusup ke relung hatinya. Sesosok lelaki yang juga telah membohonginya. Ah, tapi tak juga sih. Dia 'kan tak banyak berkomentar tentang 'Uchiha' dan dirinya.

"Itu dia!" ucap Sakura pelan saat ia melihat dua orang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi satu orang lagi—yang memiliki rambut kuning—berbelok ke sebelah kiri, ke kelas sepuluh tiga.

"Sasuke-_senpai!"_ teriak Sakura.

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan gadis itu yang menampakkan ekspresi kekesalan. Bukankah ia mendapatkan juara dua? Kenapa dia kesal? Pikir Sasuke.

Ia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Menang?" tanya Sasuke saat ia telah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Tentu, Sasuke-_senpai_. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke-_senpai_," ujar Sakura dengan nada sinis. Ia masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang tak memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Kau marah?"

"Kau pikir?"

"_Gomennasai_. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu."

"..."

Sakura tak menjawab komentar Sasuke.

"Hm, Ini dariku." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan biru muda dan diberikannya pada Sakura.

Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah. Kekesalannya tiba-tiba lenyap seketika.

"Arigatou Sasuke-_senpai~_" ucap Sakura. Senyuman tulus tampak di raut wajahnya.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak bisa membendung lagi rasa yang terus bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tentang perasaannya.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Oi Teme! Ayo pulang!" ajak seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan jabrik—siswa yang tadi masuk ke kelas sepulh tiga entah untuk apa. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"_Kuso!" _Sasuke berdecak sebal dan ingin sekali memaki sahabat pirangnya yang mengganggu situasinya saat ini.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura. Jantungnya semakin berdebar melihat tingkah Sasuke saat ini. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi. Seperti err, orang yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ng... aku duluan. Senang bisa bersahabat denganmu," pamit Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu _senpai_. Oh iya, makasih hadiahnya ya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura untuk menghampiri sahabat pirangnya.

Senyuman lebar itu perlahan menipis.

"Sahabat ya...," gumamnya pelan.

Ia merasakan hatinya sedikit perih mendengar hal itu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengukir senyumnya kembali.

Bingkisan yang ia pegang ia amati, mencoba menebak-nebak apa isi di dalamnya.

Ia menyerah dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hm, kubuka di rumah saja deh."

Gadis _pink _itu akhirnya berlalu dari aula untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

**~~..~~..~~**

Nuansa _pink _cerah mendominasi ruangan kamar saat Sakura memasuki. Ia memang menyukai semua benda yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Langkah-langkah kecil itu menghampiri meja belajarnya dan menyimpan tas di atasnya. Ia mengeluarkan bingkisan biru muda dari tasnya lalu duduk di samping kasur.

Tak sabar untuk melihat apa isi di dalamnya, langsung saja jemari-jemari mungilnya melepas bungkus kado. Perlahan, ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah buku sketsa.

Lembar pertama mulai ia buka. Ia tersentak saat melihat sketsa yang terdapat di dalamnya, sketsa dirinya saat duduk di bangku perpustakaan sekolah dengan sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca.

Helai demi helai buku sketsa tersebut ia buka. Semua sketsa yang terdapat di sana adalah sketsa dirinya dari berbagai sudut pandang dan berbagai ekspresi. Tanpa sadar, ia mengukir senyuman. Ia tak menyangka ternyata selama ini Sasuke menggambar gerak-gerik serta ekspresi dirinya.

Tak terasa, ia telah sampai di helai terakhir. Di lembar itu, ia tak menemukan sketsa dirinya. Bukan. Bukan berarti lembar kertas tersebut kosong. Namun terapat beberapa baris kalimat di tengah-tengahnya. Ia tahu betul tulisan tersebut adalah tulisan Sasuke.

Darahnya berdesir, perasaannya menghangat saat membaca rentetan kalimat tersebut.

_Kau bagaikan warna yang mengiasi kanvas putih. Warna yang menorehkan berbagai perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Tanganku seolah tergerak sendiri untuk mengabadikan dirimu di dalam garis-garis sketsa. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberi warna hidupku._

Sakura mengambil pulpennya dan menulis beberapa kalimat di bawah tulisan tadi.

_Kau tahu? Perasaanku padamu tumbuh tanpa kutahu kapan datangnya. Kecepatan perasaanku padamu melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Tapi aku tak tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terima kasih juga karena kau telah mengisi hatiku._

**~~..~~..~~**

Langkah kaki jenjang Sakura mengarah ke tempat itu. Perpustakaan. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu lelaki itu. Tapi ia juga merasa gugup jika berhadapan dengannya. Ia tak mau terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya sebelum perasaan lelaki itu juga sama dengannya.

Tapi sepertinya kau tak usah risau Sakura! Saat ini, ia tengah terlelap, persis sama seperti pertama kali Sakura melihat sosoknya.

Tanpa meminta izin, ia duduk di samping lelaki itu sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa—walaupun ia tak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi karena dentuman jantungnya terdengar sampai ke gendang telinganya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kepada gadis merah muda di sampingnya itu. Ah ya, sebenarnya ia tidak tidur. Melainkan menenangkan diri dan masih malu jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Apalagi kemungkinan besar Sakura telah membaca rentetan kalimat yang ia tulis di halaman terakhir.

Rupanya, perasaan itu bersembunyi di antara helaan napas dan debaran jantung yang memburu. Tanpa bisa menyuarakan sebait kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu, kecuali perasaan mereka sendiri yang menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Yang ada, hanyalah jejak-jejak rasa yang tertinggal dan terabadikan di sudut ini, ruangan ini, dan tentunya terukir manis di relung hati.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Vaniiiiiii~

Masih inget gak kamu pernah pingin dibuatin penpik SS dengan tema ini? Hayooo~ inget gak? Yang waktu di FB itu looohh. Yah, emang udah lama sih. Habisnya waktu itu lepieku rusak.. ==a

Err, ano, aku lupa nih siapa yang suka astronomi siapa yang suka seni. Jadi aku putusin sendiri deh, hehe

Maaf yaa kalo nggak sesuai. Sekarang ini aku jaraang banget baca-baca materi astronomi. Intrakulikuler OSN astronomi di sekolah belum dimulai lagi siihh, xD *ketauan malesnya.

Yosh, segitu aja. Jangan lupa ripiu yaaa~

P.s : ini termasuk fluff gak sih? *bingung*

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
